


Impossible To Protect...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie is hurting, her girl is worried.AU.





	Impossible To Protect...

“Who did this to you?”

The sound of panic in the girl’s voice had told her exactly how clear it was that the mixed match had hurt her, a lot. She knew she would still use the wounds, sell the story that Ronda was a bad girl, but if she was honest then Stephanie would have been honest with the girl.

“Mixed-match with Rousey and Angle...”

She had admitted eventually, curling herself into the other woman’s arms slowly, letting out a low hiss at the feel of the soft, silk, sheets against her back. It hurt... it hurt a lot.

“I knew she’d hurt you...”

“Actually... most of this is my fault...”

“She damn near broke your arm Steph...”

“She’s learning...”

“Well, you need to let people take care of you... for a little while.”


End file.
